yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi Ruto
Yumi Ruto was initially owned by Chalkpai, before being transferred to MonMonp0k, then to Shiro Yasahiro, before returning to MonMonp0k. Haven't used the wiki for OCs in a while, so please excuse any formatting issues. Appearance Yumi has rather dark, purple-ish hair. It's noticeably lengthy, reaching far past her shoulders, and onto her back. Her bangs are quite long n' messy, spread across her face whilst swept off to the left. Due to positioning, Ruto's hair covers a majority of her left eye, with anything remaining being covered by the eyepatch she wears. Her one visible eye is, like her sister's, is a deep-purple shade. It's almost as if any light within' had been extinguished, leaving empty shells. It can be assumed her other eye is the same, though nothing can be confirmed. Yumi has extremely pale skin, almost ghostly, which can be a rather frightening sight. This is likely a result of her lacking exposure to sunlight, as her own sister has fair skin in comparison. Ruto's bangs cast a rather large shadow over her face, only adding to her "scary" factor. As a second-year student at her high-school, Yumi wears a traditional seifuku outfit, albeit with heel-length skirt, and over-sized sleeves. Additionally, she also wears a black-colored sweater over her outfit, as she often gets incredibly cold during school-time. Like her sister, Ruto also wears a collar affixed with a gray spider, and has also taken up wearing an Occult Ritual Star hairclip. Personality, Yumi has the Coward personality,if she witnesses Yandere-chan committing murder she will beg Yandere-chan to spare her life and run away not calling the police,If Yandere-chan tries to talk with Oka she will beg her not to talk with her. Relationship Oka Ruto - Yumi really enjoys her time with her older sister Basu Sisters - Yumi believes that they are Vampires and Succubus Other Students - Yumi is afraid of them Task She has no task right now Quotes she has no quotes right now Routine 7:00 AM : Yumi goes to school 7:05 AM : She changes her shoes 7:15 AM : She goes and stalk the Basu sisters with Oka 8:00 AM : She goes to class 8:30 AM : She does her work 1:00 PM : She goes to the Occult Club 1:30 PM : She goes back to her class 3:30 PM : She goes back to the roof 4:00 PM : She goes back to the occult club and waits for the other members with Oka 5:00 PM : Does the club activities Gallery She has no photo right now Trivia * Yumi's appearance might resemble Oka's first hairstyle or resembles the long purple hair for a game that got cancelled https://kawaiisugarrose.deviantart.com/art/stuff-i-didn-t-post-yet-THX-FOR-200-703056929 * It is unknown why Yumi decided to wear an eyepatch since her hair covers her left eye.It is possible that she has her left eye remove,so she tries hiding her left with her hair but some of her eye still pokes out Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Occult Club Category:Coward Category:MonMonPok's OCs